Baby Bones
by Wandringstar
Summary: After the incident with Hannah, Booth goes out and gets drunk. Brennan joins him and a complicated situation ensues.  Who would have thought that getting drunk would lead to a baby? Rated T for discussion of things not for children.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is only my second fan fiction and it is pretty much unbeta'd so go easy on it, but reviews are lovely. Otherwise, the story will continue to suck.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or anything related to it. And no money was made from it. There, copyright people, are you happy?

Temperance Brennan was not given to panicking. She had momentarily lost control of herself when the body sat up in Texas, but that was an exception. Today was another exception. She had been feeling under the weather lately and had scheduled an appointment with her doctor. The appointment was before work, so no one would know she was sick. Angela would only become upset, and in turn the fetus would be "negatively influenced" as the pregnant woman was convinced. Dr. Sweets would prattle on about how human behavior is influenced by the health of the body and the different hormones within it.

Dr. Brennan had arrived promptly on time and was ushered into the office immediately. The doctor she was seeing came, and he began to check all of her vitals. He asked her a couple of questions, but after she rattled off the answers shortly, he gave up. A few more minutes of checking and he turned to look at her with a smile. He placed his clipboard down on the counter and said, "Well, Dr. Brennan, it seems there is nothing wrong with you."

"That conclusion is incorrect. I have been having strange symptoms for two weeks. Something is going on, and I came to you, the supposed expert, to find out what it is. Now, please reexamine me or send me to someone who will complete their duties."

The other doctor shook his head and laughed slightly. He sat down across from her to say, "I said there was nothing wrong with you, not that something wasn't causing your symptoms. Congratulations, Dr. Brennan. You are pregnant."

And that brings us to the present. Temperance tried to take slow steady breaths before saying, "How far along am I?"

"I would say that with the symptoms you described that you are six weeks pregnant. I will prescribe some prenatal vitamins, and I would recommend that you eat foods high in calcium, fruits, and vegetables. You should also see about acquiring some omega 3 fish oil capsules-"

"Excuse me, but I know how to care for a… baby," she said as her phone vibrated in her pocket. She checked the message and saw that there was a new case. "If that is all that you wish to tell me, I have a case to work on." Temperance stood up and quickly left the office. As she was climbing into the vehicle, she remembered how the child must have been conceived.

Booth had just ended things with Hannah. They were at the bar for hours and the alcohol flowed a little too freely. The two of them had lost control of themselves and gone to her home together. The next day she had convinced Booth that he had been too drunk to go home so she brought him home and let him sleep on her couch. Booth was too hung-over to really notice that he hadn't slept on the couch.

Brennan started the vehicle and drove to the crime scene. Booth came over as she climbed out and said, "Some college kids were coming by when they saw that something was floating in the water. Then the skull floated up, and one of them was brainy enough to call us. So what do you think, Bones? Foul play?"

"I cannot make a reasonable hypothesis until I see the evidence," she said as she bent down over the tarp that held the remains. The flesh was almost completely off the bones, but there were a few strips that hung stubbornly from the sternum. She shifted the remains around and looked closely at them. Finally she stood up and said, "The pelvic structure suggest a female in her twenties. There were several nicks in the bones that seemed to come from a knife blade."

Booth said, "Ah! Foul play! That's my job!" He made to turn around and talk to one of the witnesses, but Bones said quietly, "Booth… she was pregnant."

The Federal Agent stopped for a second as the news hit him. His shoulders tightened in grief for the murdered pregnant woman. The strain showed in his tightened muscles and the way his eyes turned flinty. He walked away after a moment, leaving Bones by herself.

It was heartbreaking. The woman was close to her age and pregnant too. It seemed horrible that someone in the prime of their life, expecting a new life, was dead. No one deserved that.

The remains were loaded up and transported to the Jeffersonian. Bones was just shutting the doors of the vehicle when a wave of nausea swung over her. She stumbled into the bushes and let loose the contents of her stomach. Booth came over to investigate and warily brushed her hair out of the way.

Finally she didn't have anything left. She was too tired to get up by herself so she allowed Booth to wrap an arm around her waist and haul her up. Bones leaned wearily against him, but after a second she drew herself up and said, "I'm fine, really. I've just been below the weather lately."

Booth shook his head. "It's '_under_ the weather,' Bones. And I'm sorry about you feelin' bad. Parker was sick a couple of weeks ago. Maybe you have what he had."

Bones muttered under her breath, "Unlikely," then she said louder, "I know what I have, but I'm going to tell Dr. Saroyan first. She needs to know and so does Angela, Dr. Hodgins, and Murray."

"Bones, why can't you tell me? I'm your partner. Partners have to take care of each other. We can go get some pie at the Diner and talk about it."

"No, Booth. My superior needs to be informed initially, followed by my coworkers as it affects my occupation. Now, after I inform them, you will be notified accordingly." Brennan turned away and headed back to her vehicle. Unfortunately, Booth had only hitched a ride with someone, so he had to ride with her and he refused to let her drive in her sick condition.

The ride was awkward as Booth stewed over the fact that she wouldn't tell him, and Bones thought about how she was to tell everyone that she was pregnant. On their arrival Brennan climbed out of the vehicle and ran to the restroom.

Luckily Booth was no where near, so Temperance gathered her courage and went to Dr. Saroyan's office. Her superior was seated at her desk, surrounded by papers in stacks. The woman looked up and smiled slightly. "Ah, Dr. Brennan, I see you're back from the crime scene. Is there something you need to tell me?"

Now that the moment had come, fear seized Bones. She drew in a deep breath and sat in the chair in front of Dr. Saroyan's desk. Nervously folding her hands in her lap, she said, "Yes, I do have information to relay to you… I'm pregnant and will require some leave once the child is born and after to adjust. That's all."

She made as if to get up, but Cam waved her to sit down and said, "You can't just drop something like that on someone. Dr. Brennan, do you mean to tell me that you are in fact pregnant and not just deciding to have a child?"

"No, I am pregnant. I went to a doctor this morning who informed me that the symptoms I have been experiencing are not just an infection but the side effects of a pregnancy. I informed you first so you could prepare appropriately for my absence. Now I must get back to work."

Cam seemed genuinely surprised at what she had been told. She asked as Temperance was headed out the door, "So Booth finally got over Hannah?"

Bones turned to look at her and said, "I don't understand how Booth's emotional state relates my situation unless you assume that he is the father, which could never happen."

The other woman shrugged. "I just thought that if you and Booth were having a kid, he had finally gotten over Hannah. Maybe I was wrong about him."

Dr. Brennan shook her head as she was headed out the door and said, "Booth doesn't even know about the child." A bit of sadness filled her at the thought that the father of her child couldn't know the truth. She shook it off as she went to her best friend's office.

Angela was a bundle of emotions now, but she would be thrilled for her. Even though she was pregnant, she still could appreciate her situation without a father for the child. The artist was standing by the computer screen that showed the 3D models doing another facial reconstruction.

When she saw her friend, she smiled and said, "Hey, sweetie. What happened?"

Brennan smiled back. "Why does something have to happen for me to visit my best friend?"

"Sweetie, with you something _always_ happens. So what this time? Did you and the cutest FBI agent finally hook up?" she asked jokingly.

Dr. Brennan cringed at how close she was to the truth. She brushed a strand of her hair back and said, "That is not a viable action as Booth is currently recovering from ending his relationship with Hannah. Why does everyone always ask me about Booth?"

"Whoa, touchy. But it's because you and him have so much unresolved sexual tension, even with him just breaking up with Hannah. Anyway, are you okay? You look kind of green, and normally that's me with this one right here," she said as she patted her stomach fondly.

"Physically I am healthy. But there are other complications to my situation," Bones said as she tried to gather her courage to tell her friend.

Angela shifted her tablet to her right arm and asked, "Brennan, what's going on? What's wrong? Is there something I can do?"

Temperance Brennan wrapped her arms around stomach in an unknowing movement of protection. She looked Angela in the eye and said, "I'm pregnant, six weeks in fact."

Angela dropped her tablet in shock. The clatter it made was almost obnoxious in the otherwise silent room. Bones shifted nervously on her feet waiting to hear the artist's opinion.

At last Angela drew herself out of her shock and knelt to pick up the tablet. She clasped it to her chest and drew in a deep breath. "Sweetie, are you serious? You're really pregnant? Wow, that sure is something to put out… Wow, I just… I'm… Wow." Angela pulled in a deep breath and asked, "So who's the baby daddy? Did you pick out a hunk from the studs at the clinic?"

This was going to be the embarrassing and awkward part. "Angela, I wasn't artificially inseminated. This was done through sexual intercourse."

Angela was normally a very open person, but this completely shocked her. It would have been normal for Brennan to do something scientific but having a baby like this was so… _normal_. "Brennan, are you serious? Don't answer that; you wouldn't have said this unless you meant it. But sweetie, I didn't know that you were seeing anyone. Who is he?"

"He's someone I met through work. And I'm not precisely in a romantic relationship with him. He's more of a very good friend."

The artist looked at her friend with an eyebrow lifted and amusement in her eyes. "Sweetie, for him to be the father of the little Temperance then he is _definitely_ more than a friend. I mean, two people don't just go around deciding that they are going to have a baby out of the blue. Wait, Murray isn't the father, is he?"

Immediately Dr. Brennan shook her head. "No, it is unprofessional for a teacher to have a relationship with a student. The father is already well advanced in his profession."

"That's good. So how did he take finding out he's going to be a daddy, even though he's only a 'good friend?"

And here was the hardest part. "Angela, he doesn't know, and I don't plan for him to know, ever."

"What are you talking about, Brennan? You mean you didn't tell him? This is serious! You can't keep a child from their father. You need to tell him soon. I'm sure he'll be thrilled to be a father."

A sigh whistled from Bones. "I wouldn't trust to that theory, Angela. He recently got out of a bad relationship, and he isn't ready to move on to try again. I don't think that adding a child to the mix would assist in any way."

"Adding a child to what mix?"

A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Who is the mysterious speaker? You get to vote! Choose who should be the speaker! Also, for later chapters, choose when Booth should find out that it's his baby.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to all those lovely ones who reviewed! The reviews were insightful and provided many ideas. I hope that this chapter is just as good as the first. If any of you are wondering why Brennan isn't acting exactly like herself, it's because of all of the hormones going off in her body during the pregnancy.

Disclaimer: The copyright people must still be happy because I still don't own Bones. Grr!

Bones and Angela turned to see Hannah standing in the doorway. She walked over and looked between the other two women. It took a second for Brennan to collect herself enough to speak. She said, "What are you doing here, Hannah? I thought you and Booth separated four weeks ago."

Hannah didn't seem upset by the abrupt question. However she did seem a bit upset due to the question itself. She tried to smile, which turned out to be a bit too bright, and said, "We did break up. I was just coming by because I didn't really have the chance to say goodbye before. But now I'm curious. Who else is pregnant? Is it Cam?"

Angela didn't want to answer or even speak. It would be better to just see how this panned out. Brennan glanced at her friend before saying, "It isn't Cam. I am the one who is pregnant."

Hannah's mouth fell open. She took a step back to look over Brennan for any signs of pregnancy. When her eyes went back to Brennan's, they were clouded with a strange emotion. She was speechless for only a second. "I didn't think you were seeing anyone. I thought that you were still in love with Seeley. Who's the father?"

Now Angela stepped in. "He's a guy from work, a really good friend, and he makes nice chicken salad."

Hannah's fake smile faded. She tried again to smile, only producing a frown. "I guess I'm going to head out then. Congratulations, Temperance. I hope everything goes okay for you." She waved once before walking out of the door with her other hand brushing something away from her face.

Brennan watched her go then turned to Angela. She said, "Why did she leave so quickly? She came to say goodbye to me, but she left before I could say a word… And why did you misinform Hannah? You don't know the father."

Angela shook her head in disbelief. "You really don't get Hannah? Sweetie, you've got everything that she wants. You're loved. I know that kids weren't really high on her list, but they are the ultimate show of love, and you have that. She's jealous. It hurts her to see you this way. Besides, I have my reasons for 'misinforming' Hannah."

"I don't understand your logic, but I didn't want to hurt her. If I had thought that it would upset her emotional state, I would have kept the news to myself," she said with a downcast expression.

Her best friend knew that they couldn't be having bad vibes with the baby so she rubbed her own baby and said, "Trust me, having a baby is just too good to keep to yourself. Hodgins was about to explode with how much he wanted to tell everyone."

This brought a frown to Bones' face. She said, "That is highly unlikely. It is impossible to explode from wanting to relay news."

Angela laughed at her friend's extremity. Before she could say anything, Brennan said, "Can you inform Dr. Hodgins and Mr. Nigel Murray about my pregnancy? I'm not feeling high enough to par."

This time the laugh was so much that she leaned over laughing, holding her stomach. The laughter subsided after a bit, so Angela said, "Sweetie, it's up to par, not high enough to par. But yeah, I'll tell Hodgins for you. You should rest. These guys can take a lot out of you. Oh, here, these helped me during the first wave of morning sickness."

Bones accepted the small pack of crackers and opened them with a quiet thank-you. She ate them and was about to speak another wave of nausea came over her. She hurried out of Angela's office and into the nearest restroom where she lost the crackers.

After it was over Brennan cleaned herself up and headed out to see if the body had arrived yet for closer examination. As she passed her office, a different symptom emerged. She felt faint and swayed on her feet. She couldn't catch her balance and fell backward.

Instead of hitting the ground as she expected, she fell against a strong chest, and a pair of arms like steel bands wrapped around her. "Whoa, Bones. Where're you going?" Bones looked up into the warm and worried eyes of Booth. She tried to stand up straight, but it seemed that her legs wouldn't hold her for she fell back against Booth again.

His arms tightened around her and pulled her closer. Their eyes met, and passion ignited into a bonfire. If Booth was looking at her like that, then he had to remember their night together. And if he remembered, then he needed to know she was pregnant. Brennan drew in a deep breath and said, "Booth, there is something I have to tell you. I'm-" then everything went black…

She was lying on something soft. Confusion warred within her as she tried to assemble the facts of what could have happened to lead her to this situation. There had been the visit to the doctor, examining the victim, telling Cam about the baby, telling Angela, the strange moment with Hannah, and falling into Booth. That's when she remembered.

Before she was given the opportunity to speak, voices reached her ears. Angela was in the middle of saying something when she paused for a moment, to continue a second later.

"Booth, can you tell me when she wakes up? She's been under a lot of stress lately, and I'm worried about her. She tries to look so strong and logical, but inside she's just as soft as the rest of us. She needs someone to take care of her, and there's only so much she's willing to let us do." A sigh followed. "I have to do a facial reconstruction on that woman you found earlier," and the artist left without a word.

Brennan opened her eyes and blinked groggily. She made as if to sit up; immediately her partner was there. Booth gently grasped her right arm to support her as she sat up. "Booth, I'm fine. Your physical support is unneeded."

Booth only shook his head at her. He released her arm when she sat up and sat in a chair someone had pulled near the couch. His eyes scanned over her, trying to see what was wrong. When his external examination was finished, he said, "Bones, what's going on with you? This morning you snapped at me and were sick. Now you almost faint in the middle of the lab. I need to know, Bones. We're partners," he said imploringly.

He seemed to really want to help her, but would he still want to when he found out? The breakup with Hannah had cut him to his metaphorical core, and she couldn't be sure if he was over her enough yet to want to have anything to do with a baby, especially one he might or might not remember creating…

"Booth, I'm six weeks pregnant." There, she had said it. Let him put things together on his own, but for the moment he was in shock. "I had an appointment this morning with my doctor, and he gave me the diagnosis this morning before work."

Booth's POV

Booth was trying to get through everything. Bones, the woman who was always so logical and steady, was _pregnant_. She, who was always rationale and never rash, was expecting some other man's child. How could she do this? How could she betray their partnership by doing this? He could never look at her the same way.

But when he did look at her, there was a vulnerability that hadn't been there before. She actually seemed to have no clue about what she was doing, for the first time in forever. It was heartbreaking to see her, a woman he cared for, so worried and unsure even though she would never admit it to herself.

The FBI Agent managed to smile as he said, "Well, that's great, Bones. That's really great. I'm happy for you. You deserve a good kid. It's too bad whoever's the father won't know. Uh, I guess I better get going now. I've got to, um, fill out some paper work," he concluded lamely as he stood and walked out the door. The cockiness that normally filled him was gone. He could put on a good show trying to be happy for her, but it would cut him to pieces every time he thought about the fact that the child growing within her was someone else's.

He loved her too much not to care. The feelings had been reappearing since a few weeks before he proposed to Hannah, but he had smothered them with thoughts of work and unimportant thing. He had tried so hard to forget loving her, that he hadn't realized he never stopped.

It would definitely rip him to the core seeing her grow with the child, but it would be worse knowing that she had to do it alone. No, he wouldn't let her. Bones might try to act tough on the outside, but Angela was right. She was fragile inside. Taking care of a child was difficult, and there was no way she could do it alone.

Booth turned around and headed back inside Bones' office. She was still sitting on the couch where he had left her. It gave him the perfect opportunity. The FBI Agent dropped down to his knees in front of Bones and took her hands in his.

"Bones, I know that you're the type to go-it alone and take care of yourself, but kids aren't like that. You need someone to help. I'm willing to be that someone. Whatever you need, at anytime, you just tell me. We're partners. We have to be there for each other."

Bones seemed utterly shocked by his declaration, and he quickly rallied himself to defend the declaration. However, instead of brushing his offer off like she normally would have, Bones threw herself into his arms with tears running down her face.

Booth held her tight against himself, willing to take every second of this stolen moment. Bones quietly managed to say through her tears, "Thank you, Booth. I don't- I couldn't possibly- Thank you."

"Any time, Bones. Any time."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: The third installment! In this chapter we will see more of the case, because yes this fic does include an actual crime, not just pitter patter here and there.

Disclaimer: *sigh* The copyright people are having a blast out there somewhere at my expense.

Bones held onto Booth with all of the strength in her body. His offer was so kind and generous that she couldn't hold back her emotions. The hormones were being set off as her body changed to accommodate the baby. It seemed that the emotions were uncontrollable. One second she had been listening to Booth, intending to turn him down immediately, and then she found herself embracing him and crying onto his shoulder.

Booth had taken this well. He only stroked her back, and said any time. It had meant more than anything to her, to know he would be there for her. It had never really set in that she would have to raise a child by herself, but now that it had, she was extremely grateful that he had offered to help her. With a smile as the tears stopped, Bones snuggled further into Booth's embrace, thankful that it wasn't one of their "guys hugs." She unknowingly drew in a deep breath, smelling Booth's comforting and very male scent.

"Is it true? Dr. Brennan, is it true?"

Booth released her slowly, and they both turned to see what was going on. Dr. Hodgins had come into her office yelling and had seen them hugging. He paused with a slight frown on his face. "Do you guys want me to go? I guess I could come back later, or something..."

Dr. Brennan wiped the residual tears off her cheeks and said, "No, Dr. Hodgins. What is it you need? Have you gone through the evidence yet?"

Hodgins seemed surprised at her question, but he said, "Oh, yeah, uh, I identified everything from the crime scene, and Angela got a name from a missing persons report. Theresa Brown went missing two weeks ago. But that wasn't exactly why I came. Are you really pregnant?"

She was affronted at his question. It bothered her that so many people seemed to doubt her. If she wanted to be a mother, she could be. "Yes, I am in fact pregnant. That shouldn't be such a strange concept. There are 490,000 babies born every day. This child should not be such a shock."

The words didn't seem to affect him much. Hodgins still looked shocked at the news. "Yeah, but Dr. Brennan, you're having a kid. That's huge-"

"Thank you, Dr. Hodgins, but right now it would be more monumental if you went and looked through the evidence for any anomalies. The facts of this case are far more important than the revelation of my child. Please, go back to your lab."

A ring went off, but Bones didn't get the chance to look as Dr. Hodgins was hesitating by her door. She sent him a sharp glance so at last he hurried out. At last she turned to see what had happened with the phone, just as Booth was finishing a quiet hurried call.

The FBI Agent put his phone up and said, "They just found another body. It was in the zoo, in a wolf exhibit. The keeper found it this morning. Looks like we better head out."

Dr. Brennan nodded and went to retrieve the needed supplies. Booth walked behind at an almost suspicious distance. He was following her. After she picked up her bag, she turned around and walked right up to Booth. He shifted uncomfortably with her so close, but she just glared at him. She said angrily, "Just because I'm pregnant does not mean that I require extra protection, Booth. I can take care of myself." Then she marched to the vehicle in a huff.

The ride to the zoo was as quiet as the ride had been to the Jeffersonian, this time with Bones being mad. She fumed the entire ride, cutting icy glares at Booth every few minutes.

When they arrived Bones slammed the door behind her and walked into the zoo. FBI people were already there setting up the yellow tape and taking samples of whatever might be important. A nervous looking woman was standing nearby, watching everyone and jumping when someone got close to her.

Bones walked to her with Booth coming behind. She asked, "Where are the remains?"

Shakingly the woman pointed a finger inside the exhibit. Inside the exhibit was deserted except for a few of the FBI gathering samples. Dr. Brennan entered the exhibit and picked her way carefully over to the remains. She crouched down and began to give a report. "Female, mid-twenties. Cause of death, best estimate, knife to the heart. Wait-" She pulled at a string hanging on one of the bones. The string fell to the ground, tied to a small piece of folded paper. On the inside was a scribbled note.

Dear Temperence,

It has been many years since we last saw each other. Still I long for your heart. Tammy's must do for now. To you, the alpha female and mate of my lonely heart. I will come for you soon.

Bodolf Conall

Fear filled her. This killer was targeting people because of her. Just like the men who had killed like her book, this was her fault. She even knew the killer this time. Things seemed awful.

"Bones, what do you have? Did the killer forget something?" Booth walked to stand beside her and tried to see what she had.

Dr. Brennan stood slowly. She said in a monotonous tone, "The killer left me a note. I read it, and I know who is committing these crimes. Here," she spoke as she handed over the note.

Booth quickly scanned over it, then scanned over it again. His eyes sought hers at last with worry and concern. He asked, "Why did the killer leave you the note? And why did he sign it? What connection does he have with you?"

Bones was silent for a minute, lost in her depressing thoughts. "I know him. His name is actually Bradley Mercer. He took me on a date once in high school. We went to the zoo. He was unhealthily obsessed with the wolves. He called me an 'alpha female', as according to society I am, but he was very strange. I left him at the zoo, but he told me that he would come for me one day, and he would have my heart. Apparently, he has decided that that time is now. However, I do not know what would lead him to doing this. I haven't seen him since that day. This is all my fault."

Booth's POV

Booth grabbed her arms, dropping the note to the ground. He hurried to say, "Don't think like that, Bones. This guy is sick. He isn't killing people because of you. This _isn't_ your fault, okay? You didn't cause this," he said with his eyes looking into hers warmly, trying with all of his heart to get her to believe him.

The Forensic Anthropologist still seemed disbelieving, but there wasn't anything he could do for now. Later would be the time to deal with this new problem. For now he would talk to the zoologist who worked with the wolves.

The frightened woman was still shaking when he left Bones with a small trying smile to talk to her. He said, "Ma'am, what happened?"

"I- I was coming to work early to make sure that- that the wolves were fed. I got here and noticed that when I threw their- their food in, that they weren't eating. I went into the exhibit and saw that the wolves were eating something else, but it wasn't an animal. _It was human_. So- so I called the police. They said I couldn't leave until the FBI got here. Can I- can I go home now?"

The poor zoologist really seemed shook up at the dead body with her wolves. With a frown Booth said, "You can leave for now, but we may need to speak to you again."

She turned around and actually ran out of the zoo when he said that. Booth shook his head and went back to check on Bones. She seemed really upset, and it wasn't just the hormones from her pregnancy. This case was bothering her bad. The last one where the murderer had had something to do with her, had caused an emotional rift between her and Sully. He really didn't want something like that happening between them, especially since she was pregnant now.

Looking at her as she bent over the skeleton, no one could tell. Her body hadn't yet began to show its true colors, but it would soon. The slim body would grow and blossom into a figure rounded with a child. She was going to be beautiful even then. Motherhood would suit her.

The only problem was who would take care of her during the long nine months of pregnancy? He had promised to do everything he could for her, but there was only so much that she would let him do. He couldn't stay around her all the time. It wasn't like she needed 24 hour protection…

Yes, she did. The note had said that the killer would come for her soon. That was a threat to her personal safety. It would give him the perfect opportunity to be around her all the time. He could do all kinds of things for her, and she couldn't get rid of him. It was perfect.

Bones POV

They finished up as soon as possible, no one wanting to linger with the wolves. Bones tried to keep her thoughts on the victim, but every once in a while the thought would stray across her mind that it was her fault. She tried everything she could to logically dismiss the idea, but it seemed to be reasonable. And though logically she shouldn't have felt so emotional over the death of a woman she didn't even know, it was horrible thinking she had been the motivation behind this woman's death.

Booth and Bones got into the vehicle for the second ride to the Jeffersonian. Booth seemed absorbed in his thoughts, probably about how to find Bradley. Bones was caught in her own thoughts. Should she tell him about the baby? How would he react to knowing he was going to be a father again? Was he ready to be a parent again? Would he want to be involved with the child? Would he want to be involved with her?

The questions buzzed and buzzed in her head, keeping her distracted until they arrived at her apartment. She looked with confusion in her eyes and a frown on her face to Booth. He was taking off his seatbelt when she asked, "What are we doing at my building? I need to be at the Jeffersonian identifying the remains."

Booth just shook his head and climbed out. Bones hurried behind him, climbing out and walking to meet him in front of the SUV. She was about to repeat her questions when he said, "You really weren't paying attention. I called Cam and told her you got sick. She said you didn't have to come in until tomorrow. So I brought you home. Come on, I'm hungry. We can get delivery or something." He started walking and she had no reasonable option but to follow him.

The partners went upstairs to her apartment. After she unlocked the door she went inside and went to get something to drink from her fridge. At first she reached for alcohol, but with a start she realized that there would be no more alcohol for another eight months, otherwise the baby might develop Fetal Alcohol Syndrome.

A loud thump came from something hitting the floor. Dr. Brennan gave up on the drink and turned to see what happened. A large black backpack lay on the floor by her couch. She walked over and asked Booth, who had flopped down on the couch, "Why is there a backpack here?"

The FBI Agent grimaced as if he were prepared for the battle that was about to begin. He said, "Bones, you gotta know I'm not going to let you and that kid stay here alone, not with a killer who's coming for you. I'm your partner, and I'm not leaving you unprotected."

"Booth, I will be fine. I am not unprotected. You can't possibly stay with me. It could take weeks, perhaps months, to catch Bradley. You have your own apartment, and what are you going to do when you get Parker? I will be safe by myself, as I informed you earlier."

Booth wasn't overly affected by her outburst. He only shifted a bit to get more comfortable and said, "Bones, it doesn't matter what you say. You've got another life in there to take care of. It won't hurt you to be extra careful, and that's where I come in." At the expression on her face he said with his cocky grin, "Come on, Bones. It'll be just like a sleepover. I'll stay here on the couch and we can watch TV or play games or whatever squints like to do."

Bones still wasn't convinced, but the days events were taking their toll on her body. She attempted to stiffle a yawn with the back of her hand, but Booth caught it. He patted the sofa cushion beside him in a "sit down" gesture. What she really wanted to do was curl up in her own bed and go to sleep, but Booth was bound to be hungry so she had to stay awake to eat lunch with him. Besides, the baby would need the nutrition of three meals a day.

The anthropologist sat beside Booth, trying to keep the memories at bay. Having Booth back in her apartment reminded her clearly of the night the baby had been conceived. It seemed Booth wasn't affected, because he just leaned back counting something off on his fingers.

At last he turned to ask her what she wanted for lunch, but she was out cold. Booth smiled softly at her and went to brush a strand of hair from her face. As he was pulling his hand back, she slumped against his side. This was all new territory for him. Bones was always the one who tried to prove herself. Now she was leaning against his side with her head tucked between his arm and his chest.

Booth moved her just a bit so that she wouldn't wake up with a sore neck and whispered, "You're beautiful, Bones."

Suddenly she shifted closer to him and asked half-asleep, "Booth?"

Fear seized him. Had she heard? Would she wake up further and challenge him for talking to her that way when she was carrying another man's child? He decided to go with the safest thing he could think of. "Yeah, Bones?"

She smiled contentedly and slurred, "Our baby's going to be beautiful."

Booth grinned down at her. "Yeah, our baby's going to be-" then it hit him. She had said _our baby_.

A/N: Another cliffhanger! And this chapter was longer so I'm hoping for more reviews! Love me or hate me, but I want to know!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I LOVE REVIEWS! Don't worry, screaming's over. But I am extremely pleased with the reviews and the ideas they gave. Almost to 50! So here is the fourth chapter. In this one we see Booth's reaction! Yeah, I know everyone's been lookin' forward to this one. And here it is!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. I did not make money off this.

Our baby. Bones had said _our baby_. These thoughts kept going around and around his head. _Our baby_. He had promised to be there for her, was that what she meant? That her child would see him as a father figure? Or did she really mean that it was his kid? But how was that possible? They hadn't done anything like, that, right? But there was that thing from that night…

He remembered getting drunk and going home with Bones. They had kissed and things kept getting hotter, but after a bit his memories were a blank. He had assumed that Bones had put a stop to things and had simply acted as if it didn't happen so their partnership wouldn't be damaged.

But now it seemed that she wasn't trying to hide their night for their partnership, she was trying to keep their child from him… however that couldn't be. She had said she was _six weeks_. He had broken up with Hannah _four_ weeks ago.

The thoughts and questions were driving him crazy. There was nothing to do until the possible mother of his child woke up. It seemed that that would be awhile. Bones was still leaning against him snoring softly. She looked so peaceful with her head pressed into his chest and her arms crossed over her stomach as if protecting the unborn child that rested there.

Booth took his hand that rested behind Bones and began to draw little circles on her arm. It felt so right, sitting there with her curled up against him. This was the way things were supposed to be, not clouded up with the weirdness and bitterness that had held them both for so long. Now that Hannah was gone, it seemed they could get back to normal… except for their baby. With that the circle of thoughts started again.

Bones POV

She was having a wonderful dream. She had gone to the Jeffersonian to work. While there, she saw Angela's and Hodgins' kids playing with Cam's twins. The children chased each other around and around the lab screaming and giggling. It was bittersweet, seeing her colleagues' children, but she had none of her own. However, it seemed fitting. Those she loved never stayed long, why should she get to be a mother?

The dream continued as she walked into her office and sat at her computer. Immediately a welcome surprise swarmed into her office. Four children raced to her. Each one had the same shade of brown hair, but their eyes were brown or cerulean like her own. There were two girls and two boys. Each clamored for her attention, spouting out stories of their days.

Suddenly Booth walked into her office. Parker stood by his side, now a teenager, but still showing the handsome facial features of his father. Booth it seemed had gotten even more good-looking. He grinned cockily at her and shifted the child on his hip. The little girl had brown hair that fell to her waist with the blue eyes of her mother. She cuddled closer to her father's chest and smiled gleefully at her mother.

Booth nudged Parker into the room and followed him in. He walked to Brennan and handed the child to her. Dr. Brennan took the child in amazement. The little girl's smile grew as she was set in her mother's lap. Booth leaned down and kissed her. The kiss was everything that she remembered. His lips were soft but firm as they pressed against hers. It was over all too soon as Booth pulled a few inches away. His eyes teased her with delight and passionate fire dancing in their depths. He said quietly, "Bones, It's time to wake up. Come on, wake up, Bones."

With a jerk Bones awoke looking around to try and figure out where exactly she was. To her utmost surprise, she was curled up against Booth with his arm around her. There was nothing in her memories that explained why she was in this situation. She sat up and asked, "What happened?"

Booth smoothly moved his arm out from behind her an looked down at his hands. He said, "You were tired so you sat beside me. You fell asleep beside me, and as you were falling asleep, you said _our baby was going to be beautiful_." His eyes flashed to hers. In them was confusion and barely restrained ferocity. "Explain, Brennan," he growled out.

This was worse than what she feared. While going to sleep she had told him about the baby. This was the deciding moment. There was no backing out now. Whatever happened between them, happened.

"I am pregnant with your child. The baby was conceived the night you and Hannah ended your relationship. The alcohol in our bodies inhibited our judgment. We engaged in sexual intercourse. Apparently I was ovulating because when I went to the doctor's office, he informed me I was six weeks." At his confused look she explained, "Two weeks before the baby was physically conceived are counted along with the actual time expanded in the pregnancy."

Booth got up off the couch and began to pace back and forth. His mouth was set in that tough-guy frown he always got when he was bothered. This was probably an unintelligent question but it was the only thing that presented itself to Bones to break the tense silence. "Are you upset?"

The father of her child stopped pacing and turned to look at her with more anger than she had ever seen before in his eyes. "Of course I'm upset, Bones. I just found out that I had sex with you, and now you're pregnant. I mean, ugh, when were you going to tell me that I was the father? Were you going to make me watch this kid grow up and never know the truth? Or were you going to tell me when the kid was grown?"

"I don't know." At his enraged look, she continued. "What was I supposed to do? I wasn't sure if you were mentally prepared to learn of the child's existence. I didn't want to place another burden on you when you had recently ended things with Hannah."

Booth stopped pacing to glare at her. "So you mean that you weren't even going to tell me about the baby? Dang it, Bones. You weren't even going to tell me! This is my _child_!" Just then it seemed to hit him. He walked over to her and without thinking laid his hand over their growing baby.

Bones smiled unsurely down at him. Booth beamed up at her, his smile overflowing with happiness. Even though there were a large amount of problems that they had to deal with, at that moment they were simply content to bas in the happiness that came from creating a new life. In that moment, everything was perfect.

Then Booth's cell phone rang, and the moment was over. Booth withdrew his hand to answer his phone. Bones placed her hand where Booth had held his a few seconds ago nad tried to hear what Booth was talking about.

"Rebecca? Oh, well, is Parker alright… Um, I don't know if I can. We just got a new case, and there are some things going on right now… It's not that I don't want to see him; I just have a lot going on." He sighed in defeat. "Okay, but can you drop him off? I just can't come get him. Yeah, but can you bring him to Dr. Brennan's apartment? She's having some health problems, and I'm taking care of her… Bye."

The FBI Agent turned back to look at her but she spoke first. "What's happening with Rebecca? Is something wrong with Parker?"

"No, Rebecca's mom broke her leg so she is leaving to take care of her. Rebecca didn't have anyone to leave Parker with, except me. I guess we're going to find out how Parker takes staying with you sooner than we thought." He tried to smile, but it wasn't complete. It was obvious that he was still dealing with the emotions of finding out he had another child.

"I'm… sorry, that I didn't tell you the truth at the very beginning. Due to the evidence of your reaction and my emotions of guilt, I see now that it was wrong. I should have told you immediately. I'm sorry," she said as tears began to pour down her face.

Booth rushed over and knelt at her side. He said, "No, Bones, don't cry. It's okay. I'm just upset. You know I didn't really get to do anything when Parker was a baby. I don't want that to happen to another of my kids. Wait, you will let me still be involved, right?" Custody battles were messy, and he didn't think he could do that to the woman he loved.

Bones shook her head. "You would show good actions and traits to this child for him or her to emulate. And I, I just couldn't do that to you Booth, not after all you've done for me," she said quietly.

Booth was going to speak when Bones' stomach growled. She looked slightly embarrassed, but he laughed and once more took out his phone. "I'm going to have something delivered. Do you want anything specific?"

There was no response so he went to order some Thai food. Bones simply curled up on her couch and tried to deal with her rambling emotions. When Booth was done ordering he came and sat near her, but neither spoke. They didn't know what to say or what to ask.

After about ten minutes, a knock came from the door. Booth was going to get up and answer it, but Bones simply said, "I'm pregnant, not disabled. I full capable of opening the door." She opened the door and to her surprise, instead of being the delivery person, it was Parker with a book bag on his back.

The boy grinned up at her and said, "Hey, Bones."

She opened the door further and said, "Hello, Parker. I didn't know you would be coming this early."

"Oh yeah, mom said something about dad needing a chaperone. What's a chaperone?"

Bones was confused as to why Booth needed a chaperone at his age, but she just explained, "A chaperone is a person who accompanies and supervises a group of young people." She didn't have any time to say anything else as at that moment Parker saw his father.

Parker cried out, "Dad!" and ran into his arms. Booth swept up his son in his arms. The father and son were obviously thrilled to see each other. It immediately made her wonder if Booth would be that way with their son or daughter. It would be as close to her dream as possible if Booth would one day play with their child that way.

The father and son drew apart, distracting Dr. Brennan from her thoughts. Parker grinned at the two of them, but then his smile faded. He looked between them and said, "Dad, why are you staying with Bones?"

Luckily they were saved from answering that by the sound of another knock at the door. Booth just shushed his son and went to the door, leaving Bones and Parker standing in a slightly awkward silence. After the delivery guy was paid, Booth came back to stand beside Bones. He watched his son as he whispered to her, "Should we tell him about the baby yet? He's going to have to know sometime."

Fear trickled back in. It had been awful when she had slipped and told him, but now she was going to have to tell a little boy that she cared for deeply, that he had a brother or sister on the way but not in his mother.

Statistics showed that if someone waited to perform an unpleasant task, sixty-five percent of people would continue to procrastinate, in affect never completing the task at all. Bones wouldn't be that way. She glanced at Booth to draw support before walking over and kneeling in front of Parker. The little boy was looking at her curiously, but he remained quiet, waiting to see what was going on.

Bones looked him in the eye, trying to convey her sincerity. She laid one hand on her stomach and said, "Parker, I'm going to have a baby. Your father and I," she said as Booth came up and put a strong hand on her shoulder, "are going to have a baby." Then they had to wait for his reaction.

Thinking about everything, Parker frowned. Finally he smiled, his whole face lighting up. He said in delighted surprise, "I get to have a brother or sister?"

Booth knelt down to their level and said, "Yeah, buddy. Bones is going to have your new baby brother or sister."

Parker jumped them both with a hug saying, "Now Bones is really family!"

Booth looked at Bones over his son's shoulders and said, "Yeah, kid. Bones is our family."

Tears pricked at her eyes. She felt Booth lay his and Parker's hands over hers over the newest member of the family. She held back her tears as she spoke to the man she loved and the child who was as close to her heart as her own. "Thank you."

A/N: Another thing, does anyone know how far pregnant Angela was when Booth broke up with Hannah? I'm trying to fit this in more or less with the actual timeline. And just for those wondering why in Bones' dream Cam has kids, I always thought that if Cam had kids she would be happy even though she had to give up her body to have kids. Thanks to everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I apologize greatly for taking so long to put this up. School has been crushing down as we prepare for the end of course tests, and there were some personal issues, but I'm back now! So here is the fifth chapter, where Bones is farther along.

Nine weeks. It was so strange to think that now she was nine weeks pregnant. What was even more abnormal was her reaction to everything about the pregnancy. Never in her wildest imaginings had she thought that she would be carrying Booth's child and him living with her. Of course she had hoped the time when she was to use his sperm that he would want to see the child, but this was something completely different.

As soon as Booth got tired of wearing the same thing he went and hauled back more of his possessions. She had tried to convince him again that his prescence wasn't necessary, but he wouldn't hear of it. He was fixed on the idea that she was in danger, and to add to his arguments, he told her that Parker thought that it was like a huge sleepover.

Parker had been thrilled to spend time with both of them, especially since he got to learn more about the baby. Every day he had suggested things they could do together, depending on whether it was a boy or girl. Unfortunately he had only stayed for a few days. Then Rebecca had come to pick him up and left with a knowing glance in Booth's direction.

Now things were finally settling down. Dr. Brennan smiled as she went in the Jeffersonian. She felt uncommonly happy about everything going on. It seemed that everyone noticed her happiness, for several of the workers looked like something strange had happened. Even Dr. Hodgins seemed surprised at her upbeat mood.

Bones was headed to her office, but Cam stopped her. The other woman also seemed shocked, but managed to hide it well. She said, "He left you another note…along with a body."

Immediately her mood plummeted. She asked, "Where is it?" She would have to find Booth to drive her. He would throw an unreasonable fit if she were to go to a crime scene by herself.

Dr. Saroyan shook her head. "Don't worry, we already brought the body in. All the necessary evidence and samples have been examined and tested. There's just something that you should see."

Cam led her up to where the body was laid out. Mr. Nigel Murray was there examining a femur. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he didn't have a chance to speak before Cam said, "Is that it?"

He nodded and mutely handed over the bone. Dr. Saroyan took it and turned it over to point out some strange scratches. "We can't figure out what these mean. We didn't think they even had any significance until Angela blew them up on the computer." Mr. Nigel Murray handed her a small paper and she said, "This is what they look like. No one knows what they mean. Can you think of anything that they could possibly relate to?"

Dr. Brennan looked over the femur wanting to make sure. She said slowly, "This is a language from Mesoptamia, most assuredly Hittite. It says 'Ishtar, lover of the shepherd who became a wolf.' He's trying to reach out to me, to bring an emotional connection through our beliefs." She looked up and saw them looking at her. Mr. Nigel Murray looked at her as if carried the plague. Dr. Saroyan looked as if she pitied her.

At that moment Angela walked up. She looked at all of them and said, "Why does everyone look like someone died? This isn't sending good thoughts to the babies."

No one even moved so she said, "Ok. Well, I finished the facial reconstruction. It was kind of hard due to the pieces that were missing, but this is the best I could do." She lifted up the paper, and to no one's surprise the woman looked a lot like Dr. Brennan. Her first name was even Temperance.

Bones sighed and mumbled, "I'm going to talk to Booth," before walking away. She actually wasn't going to see him. She didn't even want to see him. Due to her mood swings, at that moment she would have just yelled at him.

So for the time being she was headed to her office to fill out some paperwork. It was monotonous, but it would keep her mind off the horrible things that were happening in her real life. Once she sank down in her chair, tiredness washed over her. The plan had started out being to do paperwork, but now her body was transmitting sleep as its one desire.

Dr. Brennan lay her head down on her crossed arms and let sleep take her. She had hoped it would be a dreamless sleep, but it wasn't. There were several dreams, none that she could remember, but finally one stuck out in her mind.

She was in the woods somewhere. Everything was calm and peaceful, with small mammals and insects creeping in the undergrowth. It seemed okay, until all of the noise stopped. The environment went from peaceful to frightening in less than a second. Something was out there, and it was looking for prey.

Immediately adrenaline pulsed through her. Normally she would immediately choose to stay and fight but her child couldn't be put in danger. So instead she took off running, hoping she could get away. Her feet made no sound on the ground, but it didn't even occur to her. Something large and malicious was speaking in her thoughts.

_You can't run from me forever. I will catch you, and you shall be the next meal. The others could never satisfy me like you, my alpha female._

Flashes of the murdered women pushed through her mind. They beat against her skull, each one saying, It's your fault I died. You did this to me. Why? I didn't want to die. You did this…You did this…You did this…

Finally she couldn't take anymore. Her knees buckled beneath her and she fell to the ground crying. "It is my fault. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!"

Then another voice was heard. "Bones, are you okay? Bones? Come on, wake up. It's just a dream."

Slowly she opened her eyes to see not a forest, but the worried face of Booth. He tried for a smiled and said, "See? It was just a dream. Are you okay? It sounded like a tough one."

Bones sat up straight in her chair and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize that you were here. I-" she thought about keeping the dream to herself and just lying to Booth, but he had done so much for her. He needed the truth, always, even if it was just a silly dream that she had while dozing off at work.

"It was awful. I was in a forest, and everything seemed fine. Then everything went quiet and I knew something was after me. I started running, but I just couldn't get away from the voice. My pursuer spoke to me. It said it was going to catch me and I would be the next meal. I tried to get away, but it was too much. I collapsed hearing and seeing the women that were killed in this case. They said that it's my fault, and it's true."

Booth seemed kind of surprised at her telling him, but he shook his head. "Bones, this isn't your fault. This guy isn't killing people because of you. He's killing women because he is sick. This isn't your fault, and you don't need to think that." He started to grin and said, "Maybe Angela's right, and it could hurt our baby."

Bones frowned and said, "It is scientifically proven that unborn children are not affected too greatly by the thoughts of their mothers. They are more affected by the conditions their mothers are in and the nutrition they are given. So our baby should be fine Booth."

"What's this I hear about you two having a baby?"

Booth and Bones froze. They looked in the direction of the door to see a familiar face standing in the doorway. Words escaped her without any thought.

"Dad?"

A/N: YaY! I love cliffhangers! See how Max Keenan reacts to his daughter's pregnancy next chapter! And for those of you who are wondering about the beliefs thing, it's talking about anthropology how she believes in facts and stuff. So please review! I love them, and especially to all those who have stuck through since chapter one, I love you guys!


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Actually, there isn't a lot to say, for the first time ever. Oh yeah, I forgot (which isn't extremely surprising as I am very forgetful), but anyway, thank you to everyone out there who reviewed, because I LOVE YOU GUYS! So yeah, thanks. And here is the story because I know that if I kept babbling here some of you guys would come in a crazy mob and force me to stop babbling. So at last, I stop babbling._

_Also: I do not nor have I ever owned Bones. Darn, I hate saying that. It gets more depressing each time._

_For what felt like an eternity, no one moved. Then Bones asked, "Dad what are you doing here?"_

_Max Keenan walked into her office with an emotion filled face. He went from looking shocked to angry, to happy to confused. He started gesturing as he said, "I heard from Angela that you were sick so I hurried back. Of course, I never expected to walk into your office and hear you say you were having a kid with Booth. Are you really? Are you pregnant?" His face was filled with some emotion that was incomprehensible to his daughter._

_Dr. Brennan looked at Booth to gauge his reaction before saying, "I am in fact pregnant with Booth's child."_

"_Why? I mean, why didn't I hear about this sooner?" He stopped right beside her desk, looking between the two soon-to-be parents._

_Bones looked at her father in confusion. "I logically decided to wait to inform you of the child because I knew that your reaction to Booth might potentially be a danger to your health or his."_

_Both men seemed affronted. Booth was probably upset by her assessment because he felt that he was a healthy male, and didn't need anyone to care about his health. Her father was more than likely grumpy due to his belief that he was still young and strong._

_Max looked over Booth then shrugged in acceptance. He seemed about to speak to Bones when he decided better of it. He sent a forceful look at Booth and said, "Booth, can I speak to my daughter alone? Now, please."_

_Booth seemed to understand the unspoken threat so he immediately gave an encouraging smile to the mother of his child and hurried out the room. As soon as he was gone, Max turned to his daughter._

"_Honey, you really got the surgery?"_

_Her father assumed that she had the insemination. Perhaps that was why he was upset. "Dad, I wasn't artificially inseminated. Booth and I engaged in sexual intercourse when I was ovulating. I didn't even realize that I was pregnant until a couple of weeks ago. I told everyone at the lab…"_

"_But your dad didn't even come to mind? Tempe, this is my first grandchild. This is special. Well, of course, the others will be special too." This seemed to lead him into an internal debate as to whether or not there would be other grandkids between her and Booth._

"_Dad, you have other grandchildren. I thought you loved Russ' girls. You always portrayed higher levels of endorphins around them."_

_Max just shook his head at her scientific terminology. "I do love the gilrs," he said. "But Tempe, this is my first real grandkid. He or she is always going to be the first. The next generation of Keenan's, or in your case, Brennan's."_

"_Dad, this child is going to have Booth's name. I think since he is the father, the child should be named after him," she stated carefully. She wasn't sure if her father would want the child to be named Keenan because she and Russ had had to change their names. Males in most modern societies preferred to have their offspring share their surname._

_Max looked at her in surprise. He was kind of shocked that she didn't want to name the kid after her. When he said so, she shook her head and said, "I considered it. After all, I do have a well-known name which would be beneficial to the child…" She looked down at her still flat stomach and said quietly, "I couldn't do that to Booth. This baby is his as well as mine. He or she will receive twenty-three chromosomes from myself and Booth. Half of each, to make someone even better," she said with a swell of love for the baby growing in her._

_Max walked over to her and hugged her. "You're doing the right thing. You'll be a great mom. You are your mother's daughter. Oh, your mother would have loved to be a grandmother. She loved you and Russ so much. She would love your kids even more. Of course, she would never tell you two that."_

_Brennan smiled. The thought of even being half of the mother she could remember would be amazing. Her and Booth would be the best parents they could. This led to thoughts of Booth and the baby. He was going to be a great father. If only he could be more than just the father of their child._

_Max grinned. He knew what his daughter was thinking about. It was obvious from the way she smiled so happily. He had never seen his daughter be so passionate about something, even science. This was going to be an interesting pregnancy._

_At that moment Booth poked his head around the door. He asked, "Can I come back now, or do you two need more time?"_

"_Oh, no Booth. Come back in. Dad and I are finished talking," Bones said._

_Max's smile turned mischievous. He looked at Booth and said, "Actually, Tempe, I need to have a word with Booth here. Come on, Booth. Escort an old man out."_

_Booth's POV_

_This was intimidating to Booth. He knew Max wasn't an old man. He also knew that Max couldn't be that happy about them having a baby together, especially since it was an accident._

_He was right about Max being mad. Max led Booth out of eyesight and hearing range. Then he turned around, and that cold, calculating look that said he could murder anyone was on his face._

_Booth hurried to defend himself before Max could start hitting away at his pride. "Look, Max. We didn't exactly plan this. Our judgement wasn't working real well with the alcohol. It was an accident-"_

"_You mean to say that you and my daughter got drunk together, and then you slept with her?"_

_Booth tried to defend himself and his actions, but he realized everything Max said was true. It wasn't the way he wanted things to happen, but they had happened this way. If it had been up to him, he would marry Bones and then the baby would come. But this is what happened, and no matter what Max thought, everything would be all right."_

_Max shook his head. "Booth, listen closely. Understand this, I am entrusting my daughter's safety, not just physical but emotional safety, and my grandchild's safety to you. If something happens to them, I will come get you. Tempe may love you, but she won't stop me. Take care of her and the baby Booth, otherwise I'm coming."_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay, well, I did not see this coming. I hoped for it (duh, I wrote this didn't I?), but this is so much better. Bones really is pregnant by Booth! *Shrieks and runs around in circles* Well, even though this fic is almost totally useless now that we will get to find out what does happen when Bones is pregnant, I shall continue to write. Sorry for the delay. And I do not own Bones.

It was week fifteen of her pregnancy. Bones woke on Sunday morning with a smile on her face. Soon the baby would begin to move around. A few days ago her hopes had risen at a fluttering, but then she had to laugh it off when she realized that it was only her stomach growling. Now the baby really would begin to move around, but nothing exciting had happened yet.

A knock on her door pulled her out of her thoughts. Dr. Brennan pulled herself up and leaned back against the headboard. "Come in, Booth."

The FBI Agent opened the door but stopped when he saw her sitting in her pajamas. They had caught brief glances of each other in their pajamas, and less on a couple of cases, but to Booth this seemed so intimate and so much like what he really wanted.

Bones noticed his pause and shook her head. He was so conservative. She frowned slightly and said, "Booth, we've seen each other in less before. Surely the clothes we sleep in isn't that different."

Booth nodded. "I know, I know. It's just, different, Bones. We're having a kid together. Every once in a while it hits me all over again." His face lit in a smile as he nodded in the vague direction of her stomach and asked, "How is the baby?"

Bones was about to tell him that there was no real way to determine the health of the baby but decided against it. He was only concerned. She smiled softly and said, "The baby's fine. Is that all that you wanted?"

Now Booth's face fell. He almost looked like he was blushing, but it had to be a trick of the shadows, because he never blushed and to her knowledge he hadn't committed any embarrassing acts. Booth finally said, "Hey, Bones, I was thinking. You've been working a lot lately. Since we don't have anything to do today, why don't we have the day for ourselves? I could fix you and the baby some breakfast. We could go to the park then get some lunch. Maybe we could see a movie and get some dinner. What do you say?"

Her heart metaphorically leapt. A grain of hope nestled close to her heart at Booth's offer. If it had come from anyone else she would have thought that it was a date. Coming from Booth she could only hold on to that small bit of hope. "Of course, it'll be a lot of… fun."

Booth grinned at her. Then he turned and left the room. He called back, "I'm going to start you some breakfast. You aren't helping me, Bones!"

Bones frowned but then her frown turned into a smile. It was strange and amazing. Booth always seemed to know what she was thinking. Sometimes it made her think that those illogical ideas like true love might be possible. Then she would come across a case where two people who loved each other so much had lost one another and those thoughts were gone.

Now she had something else to deal with. There was an extremely attractive man cooking her breakfast in her kitchen. There she lay, dwelling on things that didn't really matter, when she could be using what Angela called her "womanly appeal". In her state of pregnancy, how could any man think of her as being appealing if they found out.

There was no time like the present to find out if her friend was right. Bones climbed out of her bed and went to look in the mirror. Her hair was a mess from sleep, and her eyes had circles from nightmares. The tank top and shorts hung slightly loose on her body. If Booth thought she had womanly appeal, he needed to see an optometrist.

Nevertheless, Bones left her room and walked to the kitchen. Booth was attempting to make scrambled eggs and sausages, but he wasn't doing too well. She walked over to him and took the eggs from Booth. He looked like he was about to argue, but instead he kept his mouth shut and gave up the eggs.

The two worked together in companionable silence for some time, both lost in their own thoughts that were a mere reflection of each other's. Booth thought of how he wanted the moment to last forever. Bones thought about how it would hurt when the moment ended.

However it didn't really end. Once breakfast was ready, they sat together and ate. They talked and joked together like before Hannah. A couple of times Booth even suggested names for their baby.

To Bones it was heaven and nothing could get better. Then it did. They got dressed and headed to the park. It was nice to be able to simply stroll down the paths and not worry about murderers and criminals. At lunch time they got food from a vendor nearby and sat on one of the benches beside the playground.

As Booth was attempting to juggle several napkins, his hotdog, and his drink, Bones asked, "Do you think our child will be like you or me?"

Booth settled his lunch and inquired, "Why do you ask, Bones?"

She shrugged slightly, not really wanting to explain. After several minutes of silently watching the children play she told him. "I don't want the baby to be like me, too much I mean. I know that a child takes on many of the traits and actions of those who raise him or her, but I don't really want that." She looked Booth in the eye and said, "I'm calculating and logical. Those are good traits, but I would rather our child take after you. You are feeling and have good people sense. It would benefit our child if he or she had those traits. I wish I did…"

Booth set his food down behind him and took her by the shoulders to turn her to face him. He looked her straight in the eyes and stated, "You are one of the most feeling women I know. Just because you're calculating doesn't mean you don't have good people skills. And you know what? I hope our kid turns out like you, smart and beautiful."

Small tears pricked at Dr. Brennan's eyes. When she went to wipe them away, Booth's hand met hers. Looking at her as if she were the most important thing in the world, he brushed away the few tears that escaped. Then slowly, as if to give her time to draw away, he reached out and drew her into his arms.

For a second Bones was surprised that he had done it, but then she just let herself sink into the happiness that came to her whenever he held her. It was as if his embrace told her that she was safe and he wouldn't let anything hurt her. Bones leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes, reveling in the peaceful joy.

Then she felt a small pang in her stomach. It might have been hunger, but it came again, only this time it felt more like a fish moving around. It seemed to take forever as her brain processed what was going on. _The baby was moving_.

"Booth! Booth, put your hand here." She grabbed his hand and placed it over her stomach. "Can you feel that?" she asked excitedly.

Booth's brow wrinkled in concentration but after a second he said, "Bones, I don't really feel anything. Are you feeling sick or something?"

Bones shook her head quickly. "No, Booth. The baby moved. Our baby moved!"

Immediately a look of wonder filled his face. Gently he rubbed his hand over her stomach for a second. When he looked back up to her, his smile looked like it could light all of D.C. it was so bright. He said in awe, "Our baby's moving. Our kid's really moving."

In mute happiness Bones nodded. Booth took his hand from her stomach to draw her close again as he stroked her hair softly and said, "Our kid's moving. Our kid is really in there."

It was like when she first let it slip about the baby. He was so excited. At the feel of another flutter, she dropped her hadn to her stomach to rest over their child as tears once more pricked at her eyes. Their child really was there. It wasn't a trick or a dream. Together they had created a life from the two of them, and he, or she, was flourishing from the love they held for the baby.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: OH. MY. FLIPPING. GOODNESS. I just saw 'The Hole in the Heart' and 'The Change in the Game' for the first time. AMAZING! Okay, so because my "anonymous" friend wanted some action, I shall introduce some to this fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. Some other person out there does, meanie-faces.

Three weeks had gone by. Three very blissful weeks. It seemed that whenever Booth got the chance to go out of his way for her, he did. That day at the park had only been the beginning. Every day was perfect. Booth had taken her for dinner at restaurants she liked. He had taken her to museums and let her have long talks with the directors. He had even taken her to the Washington and Lincoln Monuments, though the only way he let her go was after she was bundled up until it felt as though it was hotter than Africa.

Today Booth said he had a special surprise for her, but he wouldn't even give her a hint. Normally with her higher logical and reasoning intelligence, she could easily puzzle out what he was going to do, but Booth was also highly intelligent. It now seemed that he was using all of his intelligence to coming up with things to do with her and for her like this surprise.

The surprise was still bothering her, but there was nothing she could do at the moment. Bones redirected her thoughts more case centered. She was at work, puzzling over another pile of evidence from Mercer. He had killed again. However, this time instead of leaving a body, he left one of her books soaked in blood with one of the phalanges as a book mark at a particularly steamy part. He had even circled the part and written beneath it in blood, _I long for the day when we can be together as we desire_.

Even though he killed again, she couldn't determine anything other than that the woman had been Caucasian and had broken that finger several times. Until the rest of the body was recovered, there wasn't a lot that they could do. The case had pretty much reached a dead end. Everyone in the lab was going back over every piece of evidence, but there wasn't exactly a bright outlook.

At that moment her depressing thoughts were interrupted by her favorite person in the world. Booth swiped his card so the alarms wouldn't go off and ran up the steps. "Hey, Bones. Still looking over the evidence?"

Bones shook her head in disbelief. They had gone over this several times, but it seemed that Booth never got it. "Yes, Booth, I am. As I have told you before, the evidence is the only way that this killer will be caught. I do have to look again, to make sure that I didn't miss anything."

The FBI agent shook his head. "You've gone over it a hundred times. Come on, I want to give you your surprise before work is over."

Sighing, Bones set down the phalange and straightened up. It brought a smile to her face every time she moved. At eighteen weeks her 'baby bump' was clearly evident. Several times she had even felt the baby move again, though she hadn't gotten near as overwhelmed as the first time.

"Okay Bones you have to close your eyes, and no peeking. 1... 2...3!"

As Bones opened her eyes she gasped. Sitting in the palm of Booth's hand was the Smurfette. Hesitantly she reached out and took it from him. "I thought you said you didn't like Smurfette," she said, the awe of his wonderful gift evident in her voice.

Booth shrugged and ducked his head, as he seemed to be trying to hide what appeared to be a blush. "Well, I knew you liked her, and I wanted to get you something special, Bones. You deserve it."

Tears pricked at her eyes, and throwing all caution aside, Bones moved forward and hugged Booth tightly. "Thank you. This is… very special to me."

For a second, Booth didn't move. Then he wrapped his arms around her and laid his cheek on her head. "You're special to me, Bones."

They stood that way for several minutes, reveling in the happiness the came with holding each other. Suddenly someone spoke. "That's not something you see every day in the lab."

The two pulled apart as Angela walked up the stairs. Neither spoke but looked guiltily away from each other, like children caught stealing from the cookie jar. Angela grinned but decided to save the inquisition for later. She looped her arm through Bones' and pulled her away. Bones tried to protest and failed.

Angela pulled her friend away waving goodbye at Booth. She escorted Brennan down to the parking garage, then forced her to get in the car. They pulled out and began driving away, giving Bones another chance to protest.

"Angela, I was working. We can't just take off, throwing chance to breeze that we won't get caught."

"First of all, sweetie, it's throwing chance to the wind, not the breeze. Second, I already got Cam's permission. She was thrilled at my idea."

For a second Bones was quiet. "What was your idea?"

Angela grinned mischievously. "Ever since I got married, Jack's been telling me that it's okay if I spend his money. Since you needed maternity clothes, I decided now was the perfect time to go shopping."

"Angela, you can't do this," Bones objected. "I won't let you spend Dr. Hodgins' money on me."

Her friend held up a finger in a 'you're wrong' gesture. "According to the law, all of Dr. Jack Hodgins' assets became my upon our nuptials. So we're spending my money. Think of this as an early baby shower present," she said with a grin.

The rest of the ride only lasted a couple of minutes. They parked in front of a store with a sign that said "Mothers Menagerie". Inside was everything an expecting mother could dream of. Of course Angela pulled Bones to the maternity section.

They shopped in easy friendliness, now that the initial protests were over. Angela was picking things left and right, throwing them at her friend to try on. After the pile reached Bones' neck, Angela ushered her into a fitting room.

Dr. Brennan started trying things on while at the same time paying attention to Angela's chatter. Her friend was being so nice to her. She had taken her shopping; she told the others at the lab, saving Bones from a potentially embarrassing encounter; and she was giving great advice about the pregnancy. It bothered Brennan that she was eighteen weeks and Angela still didn't know about Booth being the father. Angela was her best friend… and she deserved to know.

As Bones came out of the dressing room she said, "Angela, I need to tell you something. I'm sorry that I kept it a secret so long, but I thought I was doing the right thing. The father of my child is Booth.

Angela nodded, smiling. "It's okay, Brennan. I know."

"You know? But how? How did you find out?"

Her best friend sighed. "You're serious, aren't you? You two are so obvious! Booth watches your every step now, and when he isn't looking at you, you're watching him with a lovesick expression. You two are what is called, 'twitter-pated'."

Bones was confused. "I don't know what that means. I don't even think that is a word. What is 'twitter-pated'?"

Angela exclaimed, "It means you're in love with each other!"

Dr. Brennan didn't get to answer, as the next second the glass shattered, and people started diving to the ground. Bones ducked down and pulled her friend with her. Angela asked as best she could, "What's going on?" Brennan knew but didn't need to answer as bullets zipped by, only to embed themselves in the walls. Someone was shooting at the store.

A/N: And there I will leave you. R&R please!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I return. I know I left at a very annoying cliffhanger, but oh well. Obviously you all survived. In this chapter we will see what happens to Bones and Angela. Read & Review please!

Disclaimer: Grr. This is stupid. I don't own Bones. I did not make any money from writing this.

The bullets seemed to go on without end. Several people were crying. Bones and Angela crouched by each other each trying to do what they could to cover themselves from the rain of bullets coming from outside.

Suddenly the shooting stopped. Then a voice called out, "You betrayed our love. _Te amo_! (I love you) You will remember your innate desire! I am your mate! We mate for _life_! Your illegitimate child will be taken care of, and we will be together! Understand, I had to do this! My plan is coming together! Before five moons rise, all will be as it should!"

Nothing more came from the attacker, but there was the someone spinning a tire as they drove away. Slowly Bones stood up and looked around. Outside, the store was being surrounded by curious onlookers. Several of the spectators had the sense to call the police.

Bones helped Angela up and looked around to see if anyone was in need of immediate first aid. No one seemed to be wounded so she picked her way through the broken glass to the window.

There was no sign of Mercer. It made sense that he was the one who drove away as quickly as possible. At first glance there didn't seem to be much evidence, but there was bound to be something that would be found.

Sirens reached them followed by the police cars and a familiar black vehicle speeding far too high above the speed limit. The caravan of vehicles parked, and the first one out was Booth.

The FBI agent ran forward with no thought to anything but his target. Booth grabbed Bones' arms and looked over her intently. "What happened? Are you okay?"

The response that first came to mind was to tell him that she was fine. That was what would normally be the placating answer, but now she wasn't so sure. If she had stood up for only a bit longer or if Mercer had shot lower, she would be dead. Their child would be _dead_.

Those thoughts were useless. Bones pushed away those thoughts and said, "I'll be fine, Booth. Mercer fired on the store while Angela and I were shopping. Then he told me that he has a plan for us to be together. He also said that…" she trailed off as a thought hit her. Mercer didn't mean that he would simply remove the child from her life. He meant to kill her baby. If Booth heard that at that moment, he would charge forward in the case and not stop until he ended things or he was hurt.

"Bones? What is it? What did he say?"

Bones shook her head. "Nothing, Booth. I'll tell you later. Can I go to the lab? I'll do everything there, then head home. I'm tired."

Booth's eyes softened a bit. He said, "Of course. Get some rest. I'll talk to you when I get home." He pulled her close to him and allowed just a minute to hold her tight against his chest, where he knew she was safe. It was heartbreaking to know that he almost lost her, but he swore it would never happen again.

Hesitantly Booth released her, kissing her forehead softly as he did. "Be safe," he commanded gently.

Bones nodded and went to find Angela to inform her that she was leaving. By that time Hodgins was only a minute away so Angela went ahead and told her to head off, that she would be alright.

Just as Dr. Brennan was heading to get in her vehicle, Booth grabbed her arm and stopped her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going home. I informed you a few minutes earlier that I was leaving."

Booth shook his head. "Yeah, but you didn't tell me you were going alone, Bones. You were just shot at! This guy could decide to take another shot at you when you're alone. You aren't going anywhere alone. Here. Angela!" he called out to the artist who had just given her statement to one of the cops. "Go with Bones. I'll send Hodgins to pick you up there."

Angela seemed about to say something, but stopped when she saw the look on Booth's face. She walked over to Bones and said, "It looks like we're going on a road trip. Where exactly are we going, Brennan?"

Booth nodded his thanks then turned to go talk to some of the witnesses, leaving the woman he loved and their child in the capable hands of her best friend. Bones shook her head at the man, but told her friend, "I was going to the lab first then I was going home. Booth thinks that I can't take care of myself, and has insisted that you come along. I hope it doesn't disrupt you or Hodgins."

Her friend shook her head as they went to get in the vehicle. "He'll be fine. Besides, Booth only does it because he loves you. He wants you and the baby to be safe."

Bones was driving and as soon as they were on the road she asked, "Do you really think that?"

"What?"

"That he loves me."

Angela smiled softly and said, "I've known for a while that he loved you, even when he was with Hannah. There are things that he would do for you that he wouldn't do for anyone else, Brennan. And I don't just mean the little one," she said playfully.

Dr. Brennan smiled down at her unborn child then said, "I know, but I think it's because I'm his partner. Booth is a loyal man who forms strong ties with the people he is close to. I'm sure that should he ever have another partner, he would do the same things for them."

"Sweetie, you two have gone beyond being partners. You are willing to die for each other, in a way that isn't because you are colleagues. He wouldn't let anything hurt you, like what he's doing now. Everything that he does is _because_ he loves you."

A growing smile lit Bones' face. _Really?_ She thought. _Maybe Booth does love me. The only way to find out is if I tell him first. He's already tried to be the first to say he loved me, and I rejected him. I have to be first this time. He deserves it, and I can't imagine a life without him_, the baby moved a bit and she lovingly thought, _Or without you. One day we're going to be all together, as a family._

A/N: There you go. Sorry it took so long. Read and Review please. And thanks everyone who reviewed, made this story a favorite, story-alerted, or author-alerted. I love you guys.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Chapter 10, and so many reviews! You guys are wonderful! Thanks for the continuing support. Sorry it's taken so long. There's been a really big adjustment as school started, and I just haven't had the time to write much. But here it is, the next chapter! In this chapter will Bones finally tell Booth how she feels? Will he tell her he feels the same way? Read and see! By the way, I recently found the FBI number in the phone book, and I thought it was awesome!

Disclaimer: This is horrible. I don't own Bones. I didn't make any money. Ruining my party, copyright people.

Bones finished up at the lab and waited for Booth to come pick her up. After the events of the day she was tired and ready to collapse. Hodgins had already taken Angela home. Cam was the babysitter of the moment, but it was worse because she agreed with Booth. There was no going anywhere alone.

Luckily the babysitting didn't last too long. The FBI agent showed up, looking around quickly for the mother of his child. When he saw her he made his way over to her, pulling her into a quick hug.

"You okay, Bones?" What he was asking was _What's wrong?_

"I, I'm fine, Booth." _I'll tell you at home_, was what she meant.

This wasn't what the man wanted to hear, but it had to do for the moment. He escorted her out, waving goodbye to Cam as they went out the door. The two went to the parking garage and climbed into the vehicle in silence.

The ride home was another of the rides where both sat lost in thought. Booth was thinking about how he had almost lost people he loved, specifically the mother of his unborn child. Bones was scared for what was to come. Tonight would be the night. She was going to tell Booth how she felt, whether or not he felt the same way.

They got out of the car, but as Booth was about to head upstairs, Bones stopped him. "Can we go for a walk, for a bit? I would like some fresh air."

Booth knew something was off about her, but he couldn't tell what was going on so he nodded his acquiescence. They turned and walked out of the building, making their way down the street.

They walked in silence for awhile. It had seemed such a simple thing while riding home. All she had to do was tell him that she loved him; it shouldn't be that hard. But it was. There was a chance that Booth wouldn't feel the same way. He could merely be acting over protectively for the baby. His relationships hadn't ever worked out; maybe he thought that he didn't want to try a relationship with her.

And maybe he did. Booth caught her eye and sent her one of those smiles that made her knees weak, as illogical as that seemed. It was this moment or never. If she didn't tell him, she would never know what might have happened.

Bones stopped and placed a hand on Booth's arm to stop him. He stopped, turning to her curiously. Concern was evident in his warm eyes, but that wouldn't help her. She took a deep breath and was about to speak when the memory of what Mercer said replayed in her mind. …_Your illegitimate child will be taken care of, and we will be together!_

The reminder statement seemed to hang in her mind as silence descended on them. Booth had a confused look on his face as he had been expecting her to speak. Yet now she couldn't bring herself to speak. Mercer was so ready to kill her unborn child, why not the father?

The thoughts were beginning to gnaw at her nerves. Apparently the silence was getting to Booth too. Gently he grasped her hand in his and looked over her as if he were trying to see into her very being. His questioning eyes searched hers, asking what was wrong. At last he couldn't seem to wait any longer and spoke. "I know there's something that is bothering you. What happened today? What really happened, Bones?"

Bones made to pull away, but Booth gently tightened his grip on her hand, effectively keeping her from turning away from him. Using the other hand, he reached out and lifted her chin to meet her eyes to his.

His warm eyes seemed to probe hers for answers. It was too much. Tears pricked at her eyes and started to roll down her cheeks. Quickly Booth wiped away her tears but wisely kept silent, waiting for her to speak on her own time.

Haltingly, she spoke. "Mercer said that I had betrayed our love. He said he loved me, and I was going to remember the desire I had for him. He said he my mate, and that we would be together for life. Then… he, he said that my child would be taken care of."

**Booth**

It took a second to fully reach Booth, but once he understand his fists clenched in rage and the only thought he had was, _I'm going to kill him_. Realizing that this wasn't the time or the place, and that he had an extremely fragile pregnant woman depending on him, Booth gently pulled Bones to him, wrapping his arms around her, providing the only sort of protection and comfort he knew to give.

It was enough. Bones cuddled close to his chest as tears ran in torrents from her eyes, soaking Booth's shirt. He didn't care though. It was better to have her ruin a shirt than for her to go back to being withdrawn and mostly unfeeling. Slowly Booth stroked her back, trying to get her to cry it all out so she would feel better.

His quiet strength was giving her strength too. Slowly she managed to straighten up a bit, even though she stayed wrapped in his arms. Booth was feeling a little too emotional also, and he didn't know if he would have let her go, should she have tried to pull away. It just felt so right, when she stood in his arms. It was as if everything fell into place and the world was perfect. So long as he could hold her, she would be safe from all of the world's pains and dangers.

Cautiously Bones lifted her head to look Booth in the eye. He smiled down at her, promising with his eyes that he would not let anything happen to her. She seemed to be unsure of something, for the normal light that was in her eyes was more distracted than normal. However, to him she looked absolutely beautiful. It was tormenting him so much, to think that even though she stood in his arms, he couldn't kiss her. It would be so easy too. All he had to do was lower his head, and carefully let his lips glide along her soft mouth that he had missed so much-

But it wouldn't be. Bones voice pulled him out of his thoughts with a declaration that rocked him to the core.

"Booth, I love you."

A/N: Tell me what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I'm back. It's been a while, but my life continues to be full of drama and stuff. Don't worry, I won't leave people waiting for _forever_. If I ever do fall off the face of the earth and this has to go on hiatus, I will make sure to let everyone know. Anyway, I love reviews, so please read and tell me what you think. Oh, and this first part is total fluff: wonderfully sickening fluffihood.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, or anything thereof. Also, I made no money. None, whatsoever.

_"Booth, I love you."_

There. She had said it. After so long of carrying around the emotional weight, it was such a relief to finally be free from it. Like in basketball, now the ball was in Booth's field. He would have to choose what happened next.

Bones looked at Booth and tried to understand what he was thinking. It seemed that he was in some sort of shock, though her declaration hadn't been that astonishing. His face was fixed in the thoughtful expression he had had while holding her, but there was a glazed over look in his eyes, as if he wasn't really seeing her.

After about a minute of silence, Bones reached out a hand and hesitantly stroked Booth's cheek. "Booth? Are you, are you okay?" Her touch seemed to pull him out of his reverie, though his eyes still had the shock in them. Bones wasn't sure how he would react, but what he did surprised her.

Booth reached up to cradle her face, his eyes burning. Holding her eyes with his, he asked in a low voice, "Bones, are you serious? Do you mean it?"

She could feel the tears start again as she nodded. An exhilarated smile covered his face. He leaned down to rest his forehead on Bones' and closed his eyes. Bones closed her eyes also, reveling in the moment. She had told Booth she loved him, and he even seemed pretty pleased by the idea.

Then the unexpected happened. Bones felt a gentle pressure on her lips; Booth was kissing her! What she had wanted, _dreamed_ about, was happening. For the first time since the baby had been conceived, Booth kissed her.

It was better than she remembered. The way Booth kissed was unforgettable, but a memory could never measure up to the present, and very real, thing. He was dominant, but just enough to be masculine, not overbearing.

All too soon Booth pulled away but only to lean his forehead against hers. For a moment they simply reveled in the warmth of holding each other and the feeling of peace their entwined closeness brought them. The moment was perfect; it seemed nothing could make it better. Then Booth spoke.

"Bones, you have no idea what those words mean to me, what _you_ mean to me. You and our family are the things that matter most to me in the whole world. If I were to lose you…" he trailed off, shaking his head in resignation.

His words gave her butterflies, though the logical part of her said that that was not actually insects in her digestive tract, but just her emotions influenced by chemical reactions in the body. No matter what was really causing the feeling it gave her, she was joyful. Picking her words carefully, she hesitantly asked, "Are you saying that you feel the same way?"

A broad grin covered Booth's face. "That is exactly what I'm saying. Temperance Brennan, I love you," he said gently before kissing her again.

This kiss was gentle, an expression of ecstasy in their mutual love, but it was like the kiss before in one frustrating way: it ended all too soon for Bones' liking. She pulled away slightly frowning at the fact that now she and Booth were kissing, they weren't kissing _enough_.

Another minute passed before either broke the silence. Bones asked with a quick shiver, "What do we do now?"

Booth turned back in the direction of the apartment and pulled her to his side. As they started walking he said, "First of all we're going to get you inside. You should have told me you were cold; I wouldn't have let you come out here."

The woman at his side frowned at him. "Let me? Booth, I am an adult woman, about to become a mother. I know how to take care of myself. You cannot force me to do something."

There was a mischievous glint in the FBI Agent's eyes. Stopping suddenly, he gently tugged her around to stand in front of him, only about an inch separating them. Bones' breath caught as he leaned down and said huskily, "What if I asked you nicely?"

It would have been so easy to give in, and she wanted to so badly. However, she had to have boundaries. Booth was overprotective enough; he didn't need any kind of encouragement. Bones gave a small shake of her head in a negative motion.

Booth softly kissed his way along her jaw and asked in between each heart-stopping kiss, "How about this?"

Another quick shake was his only answer, though this one was harder to formulate. Booth emitted a low grumble of annoyance at her hardheadedness. He said, "Fine, play that way. I'll win." He continued his torturous treatment of kisses, but then he began to rub soft circles on her skin through her clothes. For the last couple of weeks she had taken to wearing slightly looser shirts; this made it extremely simple for Booth slip his fingers under the edge of her shirt and continue tracing circles on her bare skin.

Booth made his way back down her jaw before stopping a tantalizing distance from her lips. "What do you say now?"

Bones sighed, "Yes." She would have done just about anything at that time for him to stop tormenting her that way. Later she would probably regret saying he had some right to tell her what to do, but at that moment it seemed a wonderful idea.

The FBI agent smiled and leaned down to give her a lingering kiss. This one lasted longer than those before, making it her favorite kiss of the day. Booth only pulled away after she did, due to the fact that she had trouble breathing whenever he kissed her.

After they could both breathe regularly, Booth smiled and took her hand. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and said softly, "Let's go home, Bones."


End file.
